


Love on the Ice

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Negan is getting a chance to play his first NHL game. His husband Rick is there to cheer him on. Or, the hockey!au literally no one asked for.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankiebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/gifts).



> This is not my first Regan fic, but the first one I've published. I also officially blame this all on Chloe, aka @casownsmyass. Do not worry friends, this does not mean I have abandoned Boundless Miracles, I just have multiple ideas at one time and switch between them.  
> I would also like to say at this point I am planning for a second part to this which will be explicit.  
> And my choice of team in this story is meant to be of no offense to anyone, the Red Wings are simply the team I follow and know better than any other so that's what I went with.

“They pulled me! They fucking pulled me!”

Rick smiled to himself at the excitement clear in Negan’s voice. He wished he was there to see the look of happiness on his face for himself.

“I’m gonna play in a real fucking NHL game! I’m in the starting fucking lineup!”

Rick chuckled. “How does it feel, mister bigshot?”

“God, it feels fucking awesome, sweet cheeks. I just wish you were here to celebrate with me.”

Rick had to admit, he was wishing for that too. “I will be there, I promise. I’m gonna be right there when you score that big, game winning goal.”

“You better fucking be sweetheart, I fucking miss your sweet ass.”

Rick rolled his eyes, chuckling at Negan’s comment. That was just his husband’s way of saying he missed him and wanted to see him. “I miss you too. But don’t worry, I’m only here for a few more days then I’m flying back to Michigan, just in time to see the game.”

“You fucking promise me?”

“I’ve already got the ticket booked. You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” If Rick knew his husband, and he was pretty damn sure he did, Negan was grinning right about now.

“Alright sugar, I’ve still got the rest of practice, I just had to fucking tell you.”

“I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to see you play. I love you.”

“Fucking love you too, darlin’.”

Rick let out a happy sigh as he ended the call. He missed being away from his husband more than anything, but he’d needed to come back to Georgia to visit his family. After having been away from them for nearly a year, staying with Negan while he played his way through the semi-majors from his team’s home base in Michigan, Rick felt the need to go home to Georgia for a while. He’d been there for the last two weeks and though he loved seeing his parents and the town he’d grown up in, where he’d met Negan and fallen in love, he still missed being by his husband’s side.

He had devoted most of his life to helping Negan realize his dream and he’d never looked back. Now that all that hard work and dedication was starting to pay off, he needed to be there. So three days later, he gathered up his things, said goodbye to his folks and boarded a plane back to Michigan.

He landed in Detroit the day Negan was set to play for their hometown heroes, the Red Wings. He didn’t get a chance to see Negan before the game, only caught a glimpse while they practiced. The other man’s tall form was unmistakable as he skated his way down the ice. He was number 11, and it made Rick smile to see the name Grimes on the jersey. His heart still skipped a beat over the fact that Negan had decided to take his name when they married.

They’d given him a special place to sit in the arena, a great spot behind one of the goals. With any luck, if Negan scored, which he was quite good at as a right wing, Rick would get a bird’s eye view.

Before long, the game was setting up to start. According to what Negan had said, he was going to be spending a decent amount of time on the ice. Rick smiled as he watched the puck drop and his husband went into action. He always enjoyed watching Negan play, even if the sport of hockey had initially bored him. But then again, it hadn’t been the sport he’d fallen in love with, it had been Negan himself, the sport simply came as part of the package.

His husband may not have been the most graceful in person, but the on the ice he was a different story. His large form cut between other players easily and he put speed into his every move. But that wasn’t to say he was above getting a little dirty. He frequently checked his opponents, which was easy with his large frame, and Rick had cringed more than once as the love of his life got into a fist fight.

Still, even though this sport wasn’t the safest or the biggest in the country, it had been Negan’s dream ever since he’d been a child and he’d visited a relative in Pennsylvania, who’d taken him to a Penguins game, Negan’s first of many. Even after returning to their small, backwoods Georgia town, Negan had never given up on his love of hockey, finding the closest rink, even if it was nearly two hours away. He didn’t let that deter him though, getting rides and taking the bus at every chance to go and play for a few hours. As he got older, and things became harder, hockey provided an outlet for his aggression and kept him from getting into trouble at home.

It was around this time that he met Rick. It wasn’t like they hadn’t know each other before, they did go to the same school, but they’d never interacted. Until one day, when a couple of Negan’s friends had been throwing a football that proceeded to clock Rick in the face as he was walking by. Now, Dwight and Simon, they thought it was funny as hell but it turned out the Negan recognized Rick as the cutie with the glorious thighs that ran track. So instead of laughing along with his friends, Negan helped Rick up and made sure he was okay before promptly commenting on his ass. Lucky for Negan, Rick didn’t punch him right there but instead agreed to go out with him. They’d been together ever since.

Negan had fallen for Rick so hard, he had even tried to get Rick into hockey. Alas, Rick couldn’t skate to save his life so he decided to cheer from the stands. For whatever reason, one that Negan still struggled to understand even after so long together, Rick liked his asshole without a care attitude. Maybe it was because underneath it all, Negan cared fiercely about a lot of shit, most of all being Rick himself. Not that Negan would ever actually admit that. Nonetheless, this bond and attraction kept them together through every up and down, through college and into Negan’s burgeoning career. They’d moved so many times, never staying anywhere too long, but it still hadn’t driven them apart. In fact, Rick liked to think it had brought them closer together.

And now, if Negan did well tonight, if the team and the coach liked what he did, they may even offer to sign him. Rick crossed his fingers. Negan would show them, he would prove he was ready for the national league.

Rick couldn’t help letting out an excited sound every time his husband got close to the goal or stole the puck from the other team. He didn’t much care if he looked ridiculous, this was Negan’s first NHL game, he would be damned if he wasn’t gonna cheer. During the first intermission, Rick desperately wished he could go down and talk to Negan, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible. He would just have to be patient and wait until the game was over.

Rick was slightly disappointed when his husband didn’t make much of an appearance during the second period but he understood, the lines were always changing and you didn’t play the rookie the whole game. So he tried to be patient, especially as the second intermission came and went, hoping the coach would allow Negan back onto the ice for the last twenty minutes.

Rick chewed his lip. The game was tied three to three and they only had a few minutes left. Negan still hadn’t made another appearance. He was beginning to think he wouldn’t at all.

But then, with about five minutes left, the lines changed again and Rick smiled as Negan was sent back out to the ice. The clock seemed to tick by at a rapid speed and Rick was just about sure they were going to go to overtime.

His heart skipped a beat as Negan took the puck and sped down the ice, heading right for the goal. With a fake to his left, he turned and sent the puck sailing straight over the goalie’s shoulder and into the back of the net.

“Yes! Yes! That’s my husband! That’s my husband right there!”

Rick was on his feet, shouting like a lunatic against the sound of the horn going off. The whole stadium lit up in red and the team happily congratulated the rookie, embracing him on the ice. Negan still took the time to look up into the crowd, somehow managing to find Rick among the sea of people. That trademark shit-eating grin spread across Negan’s face and he boldly blew a kiss in Rick’s direction.

Rick smiled right back, feeling so very proud. He spent the last few minutes of the game in shock, heart speeding up again as they announced Negan’s name over the loudspeaker. When the final buzzer rang, with the score four to three, Rick couldn’t have felt better. He’d never been more proud in his life. The team surely would see now that Negan was worthy enough to join their ranks.

Rick hurried from his seat though, eager to see his husband. He braved the cold outside to go and wait for Negan to appear. He watched as the players began to file out and head toward their tour bus. It took a few moments but Rick soon spotted the other man and couldn’t wait, dashing by everyone else and going right to Negan.

The taller man was grinning again, holding his arms open once he saw Rick. “Get that cute ass over here, sugar.”

Rick was not saying no to that. He practically jumped into Negan’s waiting embrace, holding onto him tight. “I missed you..God, I’m so proud of you.”

“I fucking missed you too, sweetheart, I’m so glad you got to see me play. I did fucking great, didn’t I?”

Rick chuckled, leaning up for a kiss. “Yeah, you did, just like always.”

Negan grinned wider, if that was even possible, picking Rick and giving him a little swing.

“You know what this glorious shit calls for, my love?” He planted more kisses on Rick’s lips, causing the other man to blush.

“And what would that be?”

“Celebrating, of course! We gotta fucking celebrate!”

“So what did you have in mind?”

Negan positively smirked. “Oh, I can think of a few things.” His hand slipped down to squeeze Rick’s ass.

Rick couldn’t resist the pleased smile that came to his lips.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Negan celebrate the best way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I actually finished something! I really enjoyed writing this, that's why I've decided to gift this fic to Chloe(@casownmyass) for Valentine's Day. I love her very much and she deserves it. Without her, I don't think I'd be writing.

Rick pressed deeper into Negan’s side, watching as snowflakes slowly began to fall around them. The night air around them held a slight chill as they walked through downtown together. Luckily his husband gave off more than enough heat to keep him warm.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

Negan grinned, planting a kiss to the side of Rick’s head. “Guess you’ll have to just wait and see.”

They hadn’t been walking for long, they weren’t far from the stadium Negan had played in that night, but Rick was bewildered as to where they were going. He expected them to start the trek back home, which was a good several hours in the opposite direction. For the life of him, Rick couldn’t figure out why they were still in Detroit.

Finally, they came up to one of the many tall buildings that were in the area. Judging by the carpet, the awning and the doorman, it was a hotel. Negan steered them inside, throwing a cheeky smile at the man as they passed.

“What are we doing at a hotel?”

“Shh, just fucking relax, sweetheart.” He walked right up to the front desk, digging around in his pocket for his wallet before withdrawing a credit card.

“I’d like your best available suite, my good man.”

Rick looked at him like he was crazy. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have Negan cut him off.

“My sexy husband here deserves only the best. I apologize ahead of time if we uh, leave the sheets a little fucking messy.”

Rick flushed at that, too embarrassed to argue. The man behind the counter looked at both of them like he was observing paint drying, but took Negan’s card nonetheless and proceeded to get them a room. Once he was finished, he gave the barest hint of a smile and handed Negan a room key.

“Room 608, sir.” Negan took the card and promptly directed Rick toward the elevator.

“What are you doing all this for?”

Negan tilted his head as they stepped into an empty elevator and he pressed the button for the correct floor. The doors slid closed with a soft whoosh.

“I told you we were gonna fucking celebrate sweetheart and I meant it. I can’t think of a better way than staying the night somewhere fucking fancy as shit and just enjoying the fuck out of each other.”

Well, Rick couldn’t really argue with that. He smiled softly, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to Negan’s lips. “And how exactly do you plan on enjoying me, huh?”

Negan smirked against his mouth. “Oh, I can think of a few ways.”

The taller man’s hands began to wander, slipping around Rick’s waist before sliding lower, grabbing his ass and pulling him close. Rick let out a soft gasp, pleased when Negan claimed his mouth in a deep kiss.

“Someone’s gonna see us.” He pointed out softly, as he tilted his head, allowing Negan to attack his neck with kisses, sure that more than one would leave a mark.

“Did I ever tell you that you worry too fucking much?” The other man hummed, fingers going to Rick’s coat and drawing the zipper down.

“You just say that because you have no shame.” Rick pointed out, letting out a soft yelp when Negan’s hands slid under his shirt. He immediately moved away, running his hands over his chest. Negan raised a questioning eyebrow. Rick flushed and looked at the floor.

“Your hands were cold..” Negan let out a snort and wrapped his arm around his husband just as the doors to the elevator opened.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s see what this great fucking room looks like, yeah?”

They walked together down the hall until they found the correct room. Negan grinned before sliding in the key card and letting them inside. It was indeed a nice suite. The color scheme seemed to be black and red, as the drapes, the carpet and the bed sheets too were all this way. The bed was huge, even bigger than the one they had back home. The bathroom was just as big, with a large marble bathtub that was definitely meant for two. The room included a small kitchenette and a table. There was also a balcony the gave them an excellent view of the beautiful lights of the city.

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Rick murmured softly as Negan closed the door and set down his bag.

“Nah, I think I fucking did. You deserve it, sugar.” Negan insisted a with a grin, beckoning Rick close with the curl of a finger. He came willingly and they shared another kiss.

“Now, how about we both strip down and relax a little in that tub? Then maybe we can order some good fucking food to enjoy, hm?” Negan’s lips ghosted over the shell of Rick’s ear, nipping lightly.

The smaller man hummed softly, “As long as I get to undress you.”

Negan looked positively delighted. “Abso-fuckin’-lutely, darlin'.”

He took Rick’s hand and tugged him into the bathroom. Rick gave a shiver and this time it wasn’t from Negan’s cold hands. He felt that thrill of anticipation every time he was met with the prospect of seeing his husband naked. He couldn’t help it, in his mind, Negan was the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on. And it seemed that even as they got older, the feeling remained mutual. Rick knew Negan’s eyes wandered, the other man was just like that, but there had been only been one time where he’d felt their relationship was being threatened by someone else.

There had been a woman, her name had been Lucille. She’d gone to same school as both of them, but had been long gone by the time Negan met Rick. She’d ended up reconnecting with Negan years after they graduated, when Negan had been nearing the end of his time in college. They’d gotten close and there was a time when Rick had been sure that the love of his life was cheating, slipping right through his fingers. Until one night, Negan had come back to their apartment looking at his lover with the utmost guilt. He’d kissed her, been about to do more, only to think of Rick and pull himself back. He’d then proceeded to beg Rick for forgiveness, though he knew he didn’t deserve it. He fully expected to be kicked out.

Rick couldn’t do it. He loved Negan more than anything and the other man was genuinely remorseful. So Rick gave him another chance and neither of them had ever looked back.

Rick’s hand moved to slip Negan out of his leather jacket, carefully setting it aside before going for the plain white shirt underneath. It was no surprise to Rick that Negan had taken the extra effort to change back into this after his game, this was definitely what he wore when he was comfortable. Of course, he was also a fan of wearing nothing, so he wouldn’t miss the clothes too much.

Rick ran his hands over Negan’s bare chest, fingers playing with the dusting of dark hair. He pressed a few kisses there before leaning up and finding Negan’s lips again. As they kissed, Negan’s tongue exploring his mouth, Rick’s hands went to the other man’s belt. He slipped the buckle and let them fall, pushing Negan’s boxers after them. Negan pulled back, not an ounce of shame on his face.

“I think you’re a little too..dressed, don’t you, sweet cheeks?” He immediately began to divest Rick of his coat and shirt, followed by the rest of his clothes. Once he was pleased that they were both naked, Negan moved to fill the tub. And Rick would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t watch his husband’s ass when he bent over.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” Negan had noticed, looking over his shoulder with that grin on his face again. This was not the first time this had happened, and yet Rick still found himself ducking his head and blushing faintly like a damn schoolgirl. Negan still had that effect on him even after all these years together.

By the time Rick had regained his composure, Negan was already in the tub. “Come here now, sweetness, I didn’t fucking do this just for me. There’s plenty of room for your sweet ass.”

Rick bit his lip as he climbed in after him, seating himself between Negan’s legs, back to his chest. The other man’s strong arms wound around him and a pair of lips brushed over the back of his neck, nosing in his curls.

“I fucking missed you so much, you have no fucking idea.” Negan breathed out, hand stroking over Rick’s belly.

He let out a hum, leaning back into his husband. “I missed you too. But coming back and getting to watch you tonight? Definitely worth being apart.” He smiled softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Negan chuckled, breath ghosting over his skin and sending pleasant tingles down his spine. “Thank you, darlin’. Havin’ you there, that just made it all the fucking better. Wanted to do good for you more than anything else.”

Rick felt warmth bloom in his chest. His other half could be a bit of an asshole sometimes, there was no denying that, but it was moments like this that showed there was more to him than that. Negan was a lot of things, but underneath all the bravado and quippy remarks, there was a decent man that loved Rick more than anything. And Rick was grateful to have him in his life.

“How are you feeling? Are you sore?” Rick asked, tipping his head back to look up at Negan.

“Not as sore as you're gonna be when I’m done with you.” Negan purred, hands drifting lower.

Rick let out a laugh. “I am not letting you fuck me in this bathtub. It’s just not going to happen.”

Negan made what Rick could only describe as a pout. “But that’s the best fucking part of celebrating, Rick! We can’t fucking celebrate without sex!”

His partner snorted. “And you think I’m plannin’ on being celibate tonight? I’d just rather you actually take me in a real bed, especially one as nice as the one out there.”

“I was gonna offer you a massage.” He added when Negan went to interject.

“Well fuck, Rick, lead with that next time.”

“Shut up and switch places with me.”

So they did, allowing Rick access to Negan’s back. He lifted his hands, beginning to rub and massage over firm muscle. He located several knots and began to work them out, pressing kisses to skin as he went. Negan let out several soft moans, leaning back into Rick’s touch. He loved how the big man positively melted into his hands. Negan always loved having any part of Rick on him and combined with the warmth of water, he couldn’t help the noises that escaped his lips.

“You always know how to make me feeling so fucking good, sugar.” He hummed, smiling at the feeling of Rick’s mouth teasing over his neck and shoulders. When he finished, Negan turned back around and caught Rick’s mouth again, running his fingers through his hair.

“Hm, ready for some great fucking food? You deserve a fucking treat for all that work.” Negan said, pulling away just enough that he could nuzzle Rick’s jaw. Rick shrugged, eyes closing as Negan left several marks on his skin.

“I could eat.”

Negan took a moment to press one last kiss to Rick’s lips before he lifted himself out of the water and out of the tub. He made sure to help Rick out before getting them both towels to dry off. When Rick went to get dressed, Negan stopped him.

“Why we gotta do that? Can’t we eat like this?”

Rick blinked. “Naked?”

Negan grinned. “Why the fuck not?”

“I am not eating naked. What happens when the food we order shows up? One of us has to get the door and I am not giving any poor hotel worker an eyeful.”

Again with the pout. Rick sighed. “At least wrap a towel around your waist? Please? For me? We can always lose them later.”

Negan sighed. “Fine, for you.” He said, wrapping the towel around himself like he’d been asked. Rick followed suit. Negan took his hand, coming to settle on the bed with him. He grabbed the menu from the nightstand and offered it to his husband.

“Get whatever the fuck you want, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure? This stuff isn’t exactly cheap.”

He leaned over to kiss Rick’s cheek. “I’m definitely fucking sure.”

Once they both picked out what they wanted, Negan picked up the phone and ordered for them. They didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. Negan went to get it, smiling brightly as he allowed the man with the cart inside, lifting several domes to reveal their food. It was set out on the room’s table before the man left them to their meal.

Negan gestured to the table. “Shall we?”

Rick joined him and was completely unsurprised when Negan moved his chair so they were sitting next to each other. The food looked amazing. Rick had gone for comfort food, ordering the shrimp and grits. It reminded him of the food his mother made. Negan on the other hand had ordered a large steak with potatoes and asparagus. Rick found that amusing. Negan had the cravings of a twelve year old, disliking anything green. But, since he was an athlete and always trying to stay in shape, he had developed the habit of forcing himself into eating things he hated, but that were good for him. It was interesting to watch his expression whenever he did this, as he often looked like a toddler being fed something he clearly wanted to spit out.

Nonetheless, they both ate happily, Negan sipping a glass of scotch on the rocks and Rick from a glass of champagne. Negan bit his lip, setting down his fork. He watched with interest as Rick scooped up the last bit of grits and popped it into his mouth. He was particularly enraptured by Rick’s lips, glistening and pink in the light.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He stated bluntly, drawing Rick’s gaze up from his plate. The other man flushed faintly.

“Still can’t believe you think that after so long.” Rick admitted.

Negan tilted his head, a trait he’d picked up from Rick. “Of course I think that. You’re the most beautiful fucking person I’ve ever seen in my whole goddamn life. You’re my husband. I love you.”

Before Rick could duck his head, Negan caught his chin, tilting it up and bringing their lips together. “I love you.” He repeated, “You’re the light of my life.”

Rick smiled against Negan’s mouth, his heart feeling light. He felt so grateful every time they shared moments like this, knowing he was one of the only people who got to see what was beneath Negan’s mask of confident arrogance.

“Let me take you to bed, sweetheart. Let me show you how special you really are.” Negan murmured, his thumb stroking Rick’s cheek.

Rick simply nodded, following when Negan got up and tugged him toward the bed. They fell onto it together and before Rick could even realize what was happening, Negan had both of their towels off as he straddled his husband. Rick licked his lips at the sight, reaching to drag his hand down Negan’s chest and over his belly. Negan grinned.

“You love what you see, don’t you darlin’?”

Rick suppressed his own grin. “Maybe.”

“Yeah well, I definitely love what I see.” He leaned down, capturing Rick’s mouth before moving to kiss down his neck. He rocked his hips, knowing it would cause their burgeoning erections to brush. Rick inhaled softly, feeling his cock give an interested twitch. Negan’s hands went to Rick’s chest, toying with his nipples and his mouth soon followed. He rolled the buds between his fingers before sealing his lips over one, sucking wetly. Rick whined beneath him, back arching off the bed. His hand ran through Negan’s hair, shivering at how hard he was getting just from having his nipples played with. Negan made sure to give the other nipple the same treatment before pulling back. He loved how red Rick got when they fucked. His cheeks always flushed and as they went further, his neck and chest got just as colored.

“I am gonna make you feel so fucking good, sweetheart.” Negan promised, moving to plant himself between Rick’s legs. The smaller man smiled like he was in heaven.

“You always do.”

Negan continued to kiss his way down Rick’s body, loving the way Rick squirmed the closer he got to his cock. He grinned, looking up at him. “Somethin’ you want, darlin’?”

Rick’s hands twitched at his sides. “You know what I want.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it, sweetness. Fucking love when you talk dirty to me.”

Rick flushed more, if that was even possible. “Want you sucking my cock, Negan. Wanna see that mouth you run so much put to good use. I know you can take it all, wanna watch that pretty tongue of yours licking up my cum like it’s the best damn dessert you ever had.”

Negan licked his lips. “Well fucking shit sugar, how can I say no to that?”

He wasted little time, taking Rick’s cock in his hand, giving a few firm strokes before following with his tongue, licking from root to tip. A shudder ran down Rick’s spine and his head fell back against the pillows as he let out a soft sigh. Negan spent several moments laving his tongue over Rick’s balls before moving back up, sucking the head into his mouth. He knew just what to do, eyes falling closed as Rick’s length slid down his throat. He’d done this so many times that his gag reflex was no longer an issue. In fact, he enjoyed having Rick in his mouth, so much so that he could feel his own cock dribbling precum onto the mattress. He swallowed around Rick and started to hum softly as he began to bob his head. Negan practically purred when he felt a hand in his hair, tugging gently as he worked. It only spurred him to go faster, aching to taste Rick on his tongue. His love was getting close too, Negan could tell from the way his moans got subtly louder, his hips starting to lift off the bed. His hand left Negan’s hair and the other man opened his eyes so he could watch Rick toy with his own nipples.

Negan slowly pulled back, popping his cock out of his mouth long enough to breath, “Cum for me, Rick. Want you to mess up this pretty fucking face,” before opening his mouth, the head of Rick’s dick resting on his tongue.

Rick let out a loud groan, followed by a string of curses as his body seized up, toes curling as he came, splashing all over Negan’s mouth and face. Negan grinned wickedly, tongue darting out to lick up every last bit of spunk, enjoying the warm, slightly bitter taste.

“God, such a fucking good boy, Rick. Fucking love you, love watching you come apart.”

A soft smile came to Rick’s lips as he reached to run a hand through his curls, eyes still closed. “I think you enjoy it almost as much as I do.” He mused.

“Hm, can’t argue with ya there.” He slid further down the bed, wrapping his arms around Rick’s thighs and placing his legs over his shoulders. Rick’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced curiously down at Negan.

“What are you up to?” Negan simply grinned, spreading his legs wider, leaning in to seal his mouth over Rick’s hole. Above him, Rick let out a surprised yelp. Despite having just came, his softened cock gave an interested twitch.

“Shit, Negan, _fuck!_ ” Negan let out a pleased sound at Rick’s response, dragging his tongue back and forth, wanting to get Rick wet and dripping. He could feel the other man’s thighs beginning to quiver beneath his touch and he wondered if the pleasure was too much too soon. But he was also sure that if it was, Rick would tell him to stop. They had long ago decided on a safe word that would halt things immediately.

Instead Rick’s cries continued, hips grinding back against Negan’s tongue. Rick’s eyes were squeezed shut again as he buried his hands in Negan’s hair once more. Negan loved the way Rick’s body soon opened up for him, allowing him to slide deeper, intent on fucking Rick with his tongue before fucking him with his cock.

“Oh god, Jesus, don’t fucking stop!” Miraculously, Rick’s was now hard once again, cock standing at attention. Negan pulled back, chuckling against Rick’s skin.

“I hate to break it to you baby doll, but I ain’t the second coming.”

Rick groaned. “You stopped.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet.” Negan carefully extracted himself from underneath Rick’s legs so he could sit up and lean off the bed, digging around in his suitcase. He pulled out a small bottle and grinned as he showed Rick.

“It tastes like fucking strawberry cream pie. I bet mixed with you, it’ll taste like the best damn thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Rick rolled his eyes teasingly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you fucking love it. You fucking love me.”

Rick sighed softly, a happy smile coming to his lips. “That I do.”

Negan couldn’t resist leaning down for a kiss right then, claiming Rick’s mouth over and over.

Rick practically purred, pulling back to murmur in Negan’s ear, “You know one of my favorite things about you?”

“And what would that be, sweetness?”

Rick licked his lips before whispering, “I love that big, thick fucking cock of yours. Love having it inside me, filling me, stretching me out. There’s nothing like it. It’s been years since I first had it and I’ve never once wanted for anything else, just you.”

The sound that came out of Negan’s mouth was obscene. “Love that dirty fucking mouth of yours, Rick. Can’t wait to give you exactly what you want.”

He moved then, settling himself back between Rick’s legs. He popped open the lid on the bottle and warmed some of the lube on his fingers. He grinned up at Rick as he reached to brush his fingertips over sensitive skin before slowly pressing one of the digits inside. Rick let out a soft moan, shivering as Negan’s tongue joined his finger. He went slow at first, clearly teasing his husband. This made Rick whine, his hips shifting down in an attempt to get more of something, anything, inside him.

“Want it so fucking bad, don’t you? You’d be happy if I just stopped right now and shoved my cock into you, huh?”

Rick whined. “I can’t help it, I need more, I fucking need _you_.”

“Shh, it’s coming darlin’. I don’t wanna fucking hurt you. I know we do this a lot but I’d rather cut off my own nuts than take the chance of hurting you.”

Rick bit his lip, feeling that familiar warmth in his chest again. He loved when Negan said things like that, even if they were usually surrounded by vulgarity. It reminded him that his feelings were very much mutual. So he tried to be patient as Negan went back to what he was doing, leaning back and letting the pleasure wash over him. Still, he couldn’t resist meeting Negan’s fingers as they thrust inside him again and again. Just as he was about to open his mouth to inform Negan he was more than ready, the other man’s fingers twisted a certain way, brushing over that sweet spot inside Rick. His body immediately reacted, back arching off the bed as an undignified cry escaped from his lips.

Below him, Negan was grinning. “Fuck yeah, look at that. That is a beautiful fucking sight to behold.”

His fingers circled that place, before dragging his touch across when Rick least expected it. Rick squirmed beneath him, pupils positively blown wide with lust, face the most appetizing shade of red. He panted heavily, eyes lidded as he observed his husband.

“Please..I can’t..I don’t wanna cum again unless you’re inside me.”

Negan loved teasing, loved setting Rick on edge, dangling release in front of him while taking his sweet time getting there. But it was then that he let himself be reminded how aroused his was, letting himself feel the almost painful ache in his cock. He’d been so focused on Rick that he hadn’t addressed it until now. Now that he had though, he wanted nothing more than to sink deep inside his husband. He pulled his fingers free, leaning up to kiss Rick.

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” Rick smiled softly and nodded, pressing his hips down so Negan’s erection grazed his entrance.

“Please.” He repeated, “I was born ready.”

Negan knew Rick wouldn’t want a condom. It had been years since either of them had worn one. It was almost a comfort to Negan. It meant his husband trusted him not to be screwing around with other people. He’d almost made that mistake once and he sure as hell wasn’t about to make it again, but it still made him feel good knowing that Rick believed in him. But Negan did thoroughly lube up his cock, always concerned with Rick’s comfort. He leaned over the other man, giving him more kisses as he guided his cock inside, letting out a loud groan once he was fully seated, hips flush against Rick’s ass. Rick moaned against Negan’s mouth, shuddering at the feeling of being so filled. He had honestly missed it.

He wasn’t afraid to admit he craved Negan’s cock. He had ever since the first time they’d been together and it was even stronger now that they’d been apart. As soon as he felt ready, Rick urged Negan to move, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Negan got the message, eagerly pulling out before thrusting back in.

“You feel so fucking good, darlin’, you always do.”

“Missed you so fucking much, missed your cock.” Negan grinned, pressing kisses to Rick’s jaw before nipping at his ear lobe.

“Yeah? Were you thinkin’ about it while you were gone? I bet you fucking were. But then again, who could blame you, sweetheart?”

Rick tilted his head and bared his neck for his husband. “I did more than just think.” He murmured breathlessly.

“Oh honey, you fucking didn’t.”

He licked his lips and nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “You really thought I’d go two weeks without seeing you and not have a little fun to tide me over? And here I thought you knew me better.”

Negan bit down on Rick’s collarbone, earning a soft yelp from the other man, though he was sure Rick didn’t mind in the least.

“Well? Gonna keep me in fucking suspense? Fucking tell me all about it.” He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust.

It took a moment for Rick to get enough of a grip on himself to do anything but moan. “I-I uh..brought that toy you got for me..”

Negan chuckled against his skin. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that, love.”

“Th-The purple one..the one that vibrates..”

“Fuck yeah, I knew you’d love that one. Did you lay out in your old bed? The first bed we fucked in?”

“I got all on my hands and knees..imagined it was you inside me and not the toy.”

“Fucking shit, Rick. I can just see it. You all spread out, one hand on your toy, the other on your cock. Fucking rutting into the mattress, trying to keep quiet. God, were your parents down the hall?” Rick immediately turned several shades darker than he already was, which Negan didn’t think could happen.

Negan smirked. “Jesus Christ, sweetheart, just like when we were kids, wasn’t it?”

“I-I couldn’t help it..”

“We never could back in the day either. I certainly don’t fucking blame you for being a horndog.” Negan shifted back so he was sitting on his knees, bringing Rick with him so the other man was in his lap, still perched on his cock. This new position drove him deeper, Rick’s head falling back as he whined. He clung to Negan, sliding his legs down so he could ride each thrust.

“Fucking look at you, love watchin’ you bounce, baby.”

“Y-You just like..watching my chest.”

“Guilty as fucking charged.” As if to prove his point, Negan leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around one of Rick’s nipples, sucking wetly as his arms slid around the other man’s waist.

“ _Ah-h! Negan!_ ”

“God, you make the prettiest fucking noises.” Every hitching gasp, every sweet moan went straight to his dick, so much so that he could feel himself twitch while he was _inside_ Rick. There was nothing more arousing than the sight of his husband positively falling apart at the seams. He switched nipples, determined to make Rick’s chest the deepest shade of red he could get it. He wanted it to match the blush, almost purple color of the head of his swollen cock.

“Ne-Negan, I-I can’t -”

“Can’t what, sweetheart? Can’t hold on anymore? Is too good, do I feel too perfect inside you, fucking you open? You’re gonna cum, aren’t you, baby doll?” He looked up at Rick’s face, finding his eyes squeezed shut, kiss stained lips parted as he panted like he’d just run a marathon.

He nodded shakily, still moving in time with Negan, refusing to slow down as he chased his own end.

“Well fuck, how about I help you out with that?” Negan lifted his head to bring their lips together as he moved, turning his hips just so, knowing exactly what it would do. He felt it as he brushed that sweet spot again and was pleased when Rick cried out against his mouth.

“How about that, darlin’?” Rick could barely open his mouth to form the words.

“ _H-harder, right fucking there!_ ”

It took exactly three more thrusts for Rick to lose it, his hips stuttering to a stop just as he let out the filthiest noise Negan had ever heard come from his husband. His whole body went taunt, like a bow string just before the arrow is released. Then he was quivering, holding onto Negan like a lifeline as his cock painted both of their chests with white. He buried his face in the other man’s neck, panting heavily, heart hammering hard enough that Negan could feel it.

Seeing Rick tumble over the edge was easily enough to get Negan off. It always had been and would be. Seeing Rick coming on his own hand had made Negan cream his jeans more than a few times. Now was no different. Feeling Rick clamp down, his body squeezing so perfectly, Negan let out a deep groan, thrusting up one last time as he spilled inside. Rick moaned softly against him as he fell back against the bed. Both them lay quiet for a long moment, Negan’s hand gently combing through Rick’s messy curls.

Naturally, he was the first one to speak.

“So fucking good to me, baby boy, always so fucking good.” He pressed a kiss to Rick’s head, eyes still closed. All he got in return was a soft hum of acknowledgment.

After a second, Negan realized they were still joined. Opening his eyes, he could resist sliding his hand from Rick’s hair down his back, touching where their bodies met. Rick shifted, obviously beginning to wonder why there were fingertips brushing his hole. Negan hissed out a curse under his breath when his fingers came back wet and sticky. Gathering some of the wetness, he brought his hand back, curiously tasting himself.

“Christ, and you thought I was dirty!” Rick was studying him now, watching as he cleaned the cum from his fingers.

“I can’t help it! You’re fucking leaking and goddamn it tastes fucking good.”

Rick rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Negan slid out, sending cum down Rick’s balls and over his thighs. Before he could protest, Negan was behind him again, tongue diving between his cheeks to lap up the white droplets cascading down Rick’s skin. The other men tensed up.

“I can’t fucking believe this.”

“Come on, it’s not that fucking bad! It’s like tasting myself mixed with you and it’s fucking heavenly.”

Rick seemed to consider this before laughing softly. “I have to admit, that doesn’t sound awful.”

Negan grinned triumphantly. Just to prove his point further, he scooped some of the slick up and pressed them to Rick’s lips.

“Open up for me, sunshine?” Rick raised an eyebrow but obeyed anyway, moaning softly as the taste hit his tongue. He licked up every drop, eyes on Negan. The older man shivered.

“You are pure fucking sin, you know that?”

Rick let go of him with a pop. “I know. Now get back over here.”

Negan’s grin turned into something softer and he came to lay back down next to his husband. Rick immediately pressed himself close, laying his head on the other man’s chest.

“I love you.” He hummed softly, eyes getting heavy before falling closed.

“I love you too, sunshine, I really fucking do.” He leaned over to turn off the light on the bedside table, pulling the blankets up over them.

All was silent for a solid twenty seconds.

“Rick?”

“Hm?”

“We got jizz _all over_ the fucking place.”

There was a pause.

The sound of laughter could be heard from the hallway.

* * *

 

A buzzing noise woke Rick. He groaned before cracking an eye open. It was barely light out, they couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours. The buzzing continued.

“Negan..”

No answer.

“Negan.”

A soft snore. Rick shoved his husband in the chest.

“Negan!” Negan jerked away when Rick landed a smack on his chest.

“Jesus Christ alive, what the fuck?”

Rick resisted the urge to laugh at his putout expression.

“Your phone’s ringing, dipshit.”

He looked around, as if just noticing the buzzing sound.

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you fucking say so?” He proceeded to pull the blankets back and get out of bed, walking across the room without a hint of shame of that he was naked as the day he was born.

As he answered the phone, Rick rolled back over and closed his eyes again. He had almost fallen back asleep when he felt Negan shaking him. He groaned.

“Rick! Rick!”

“What? What? Just come back to bed!”

“But you’re not gonna fucking believe this!”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I doubt that.”

“They offered me a contract.”

Rick froze.

“They what?”

“The Wings! They wanna sign me! They were so impressed that they offered me a contract!”

It took a moment for this to fully sink in. But when it did, Rick couldn’t help the way he grinned. He turned over and touched Negan’s cheek. “I am so fucking proud of you.”

He kissed him then, slow and deep and full of every bit of love he felt in his heart. Negan returned the kiss with just as much emotion, grinning back at him.

He leaned down to murmur in Rick’s ear, “I think this calls for a round two.”


End file.
